Like We Used To
by pinkworlds
Summary: Even tough time has passed, Freddie can't just forget his love, Sam Puckett. He wants her back, and her remembers all the good time he'd had with her. Like they used to.


**This is a one-shot, somewhat got the plot from the song Like We Used To by Rocket to the moon, I think. Yeah, so here it is. Read on reader, and I hope you enjoy(: (ps. i don't own iCarly)**

He could feel her breath as she was sleeping next to him_. Two thirty in the morning, and he had a-look-like angel in his arms. Smiling, and cuddling as they were _sharing pillows_; legs tangled up with each others feeling _cold feet_. _

_Her blonde curls all over as _she could feel his heart_, as her cheek was against his chest. _Fell asleep to its beat_, gently closing her eyes her smile never leaving her lips. _Under blankets and warm sheets_ where she had given all her love to him. _

_With her all her might, Sam Puckett had made to love to Freddie Benson. Everything was just right, everything was just the way it was supposed to be. Stars in the galaxy, right above their skies. A shining moon to guide them when it got dark. _

_She was happy, he made her happy. _

_Freddie gently kissed her head smile, everything was perfect._

.

Freddie sighed as he looked at the bed, empty, she wasn't there anymore. She wasn't around, she had left. Now it was him and the cold nights that felt endless. He walked to the bed and sat down, and with his palm he brushed it lightly where she used to lay.

It wasn't the same; it was just a bed without her in it.

He shook his head and stood up, and gave it another gaze. _If only he could be in that bed again_ with her next to him. Whispering that she loves him, like she used to every night before going to sleep. But it couldn't be like that anymore.

He ran his fingers through his fingers when he walked to a drawer, and opened it, pulling a picture out. He rubbed his thumb over it, and he stared at her beauty. The face he hadn't been able to forget even tough he knew it was over.

Now, she was with someone else, that wasn't him.

_"If only it were me instead of him_." He said under his breath and kept his eyes glued to hers. The ones he couldn't see at night before going to bed, or when waking up.

Placing it back into the drawer, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his apartment, the one he would share with her when she felt cold alone.

Heading to downtown, where he was going to the pear store where he needed to buy some items. And when he drove, he wondered. About them, on how it used to be, and how it was now.

So lonely and so quiet that she wasn't around to make a drama about the smallest thing, and waste all his money because it was the last piece of ham in the grocery store. Because when he wanted to watch Celebrities Underwater, she wanted to watch Girly Cow.

He looked out the window for a second, and then passed through the theater where most of his dates with Sam took place.

And he couldn't help and wonder, if _he watched her favorite movies?_

.

_"Two tickets to Girly Cow please." Sam smirked at the teen handing the tickets over and placed a twenty on the counter. At that moment Freddie sighed, "Sam, you said we could watch Galaxy Wars." _

_Sam looked over at her boyfriend and rose her eyebrows, "I never said that." _

_"Yeah, on our way in the car," Freddie raised an eyebrow and then looked at the teenage girl again, "Please, two for Galaxy Wars." _

_"I don't want to see that boring movie!" She glared at the girl, "Two for Girly Cow!" _

_"Sam!" _

_The blonde twisted her self and crossed her arms, "I want to see Girly Cow," _

_"Yeah, but-" _

_She turned and sighed, with an annoyed face, "Fine." Freddie grabbed Sam by the waist and smirked. He had won the battle, for once, which was strange because he never did. _

_He looked at her, and rolled her eyes, "One for Galaxy Wars and another for Girly Cow." _

_"What? Sam? This was supposed to be a date." _

_"I'm not going to see a boring movie on a date." _

_They both stared at the teenage girl, glasses and freckles, she was shaking a bit. Freddie could notice she was freaking out, but with a couple like them who wouldn't. Freddie looked at Sam, crossed arms and a tilted waist, "Two for Girly Cow." He smiled, and Sam smirked. _

_After seconds the girl waited, just to make sure, and when there wasn't another argument she printed the tickets handing them to the couple. _

_"Thanks," Freddie smiled and took Sam's hand in his own. She leaned over to him, and lightly pressed her lips against his. He gladly replied, and took Sam into his arms. Maybe he was going to enjoy the movie, as long as she was next to him._

.

He shook his head, and sighed as he continued to watch the road. Driving in the smooth road, and he would pass many buildings. He looked up the sky, noticing it was starting to get grey. It was probably going to rain soon; but at the moment the road was clear and simple.

Not a lot traffic. It was silent, and then he heard an ambulance. Going full speed, quickly passing him and other cars. He stared at as it went by him, and when he followed it, it parked on the hospital that he was passing.

And then, he remembered, Sam cried so much that night. I made him wonder if _he held her when she cried_.

.

_Her voice wasn't even clear anymore, and it shook as she was sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She tried to talk, tried to explain to Freddie what had happened, "I-I was..." she swallowed hard and shook her head. _

_Freddie pulled her to him, and she hugged him, "d-driving, and i-it hit m-me!" She cried, and sobbed with loud sniffs. Her eyes were red and puffed up as the doctor came toward her and Freddie, and she ran to him. _

_"How's my sister?" She cried as Freddie held her hand, and felt the way she would tighten her grip. He could see her knuckles turning white, as her teeth clenched together. _

_He slowly pulled her to him, and she hugged him and stared at the doctor who sighed and looked down at her, "As a doctor, I can't bring false hopes, but your sister's lucky to even be breathing. We don't know if she'll make it." _

_That was all it took to break Sam, she shut her eyes and turned to Freddie. He hugged her tight, the tightest he could She screamed and hide her face in his sweater, clawing her fingers in him. _

_He didn't like seeing her like that. She slowly started to kneel down, and he picked her up. She shook her head and cried, she didn't even want to stand up. Picking her up bridal style, she hid her face in his chest. _

_He placed her on a chair, and took a seat next to her, and leaned her head against his. His arm was around her shoulder, and she was shivering from her break down; she was still crying. _

_"M-Melanie has to be survive," she managed to say and hiccupped, "she has to." She whispered; her hands holding on to him, not wanting to let go. He didn't want her to let go, he wanted to stay by her side and protect her. _

_That whole night, she was in his arms, crying her eyes out. _

.

He shook the tough away; she had survived but had to be in cast for a while.

The silence got to him and deiced to turn the radio on. Scanning through the channels, and he remembered when Sam would be the one to be in charge of that.

Commercials were on, and he decided to leave it either way. He looked at the road, and then the radio got his attention, "Catch the new high definition DVD for Girly Cow, now sold in every store."

He smirked, and remembered, when it came out in normal DVD. Before companies started adding better features and graphics.

.

_Sam was sitting in Freddie's sofa, flipping through the channels. Her boyfriend wasn't there at the moment, he had gone out and she wanted to see the new episode for Girly Cow. He was okay with that, he was just going to go buy a DVD. _

_He walked in, and found Sam laying the sofa, facing up, and her head tilted staring at the TV. The show was about to finish, and when he walked in he went straight to her. Kissing her, and she smirked. She really enjoyed lips to lips communication when it came to Freddie. _

_"Guess what I got?" He asked, and she stood up as he took a seat by her feet. She smiled and sat up, criss crossing and saw the plastic bag in Benson's hands. "What?" _

_He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You really want to know?" _

_"Uh... yeah?" _

_He leaned forward, and was only a breath away from hers, "Prove it." She chuckled, and leaned kissing him, feeling the smile through the kiss. She pulled away and chuckled, "What you get?" _

_The brunette ignored the question, and attacked her with kisses pinning her on the sofa. "Benson!" She laughed feeling his soft lips on her neck as she chuckled. _

_After a couple of minutes away, they stood up again, and she tried to fixed her messed up curls, "Are you going to tell me what you got?" _

_He sighed and smiled, and slowly took the DVD box, reveling the movie they had seen just a couple months ago. "OHMYGOSH!" She exclaimed and reached for the movie he had been holding. _

_"I know." _

_"You got the Girly Cow movie!" he nodded, with his typical smirk. "Yup; I knew you loved it when we went to go see it, and the like four more times after that, and I said, why not buy by Princess Puckett what she loves, other than me." _

_She smiled, a bit sheepishly and a small sparkle of blush in her cheeks, "Maybe you're not much of a nub." She said and leaned over to kiss his lips; she really honestly loved those lips. Unbeatable. _

_"Let's put it on!" Sam smiled and Freddie smirked, getting up getting the DVD from her. "You know, my favorite part is when..." _

_He smirked as he heard her talking; he knew which was her favorite part from the top of his tongue. She talked about it all the time, she just loved it. He didn't know what was so special about it, but he loved that she would get excited over a small thing. It was cute. _

_And after that, months would pass, and she wouldn't get tired of the movie. She'll drag Freddie with him and sat him with her, and she'll get comfortable in his arms when it started. And he'll let himself get dragged, he liked being with here, wherever, whenever. _

He would let her tell him all her favorite parts, even tough she'd seen it a million times.

.

The commercials ended, and the music started. He chuckled a bit; Sam's favorite song had started. It was funny that at the moment everything about her was coming to him. He didn't know why, but it was something that made him think.

He started to hum at the beat, and would sing the lyrics under his breath. It came to his head, and he would compare himself to her new boyfriend, and couldn't help but ask himself, "_Does he sing to all your music while you danced to Purple Rain_?"

.

_Sam shouted as she sang and laughed as Freddie accompanied her. She sang the lyrics, even tough she could sing well, at the moment she was playing around. She had her hairbrush in her palms, and held it close to her lips. _

_She had her blonde curls in a messy bun, being in her panties and one of Freddie's Penny tees. She'll point at him, and tried to wink at him. Epic fail, she wasn't the best winker, and they thought that was funny. _

_She danced, and shake her waist at him and laugh when she moved away. Shaking her body and moving to the beat of the music. _

_She then walked to him again, and pulled him onto the fake stage, which was their living room with the song playing loud in the background. She grabbed a slipper and handed it to him, and she smirked. He looked at her, confused. _

_He wasn't about to use a fuzzy slipper as a microphone, or so he thought. _

_In seconds, he was singing a duet with her, and she giggled. It was fun, and Freddie's tone of voice made it kind of funny. He knew he didn't have the best vocals, and she loved that. Even tough he stank, he would sing with her. _

_And when the song ended, she would ran to him and jump on him smacking her lips on him making them fall on the sofa._

.

I made him wonder, if _he does all these things, like he used to_.

Used to.

He hated that term, because it means the past. It means no more, no longer there. She's no longer there. He blinked and covered his mouth his hand as his elbow rested on the door. He leaned back as he kept his gaze at the road.

He soon slowed down when he was reaching the mall, his destination at the moment. After parking, he made his way up the elevator, where it lead him to the seconds floor. He looked at his phone, about to be eight at night.

The store was open, and he walked in looking for the item he was seeking. He used to drag Sam with him, and she wouldn't mind it. After that store she'll drag him to other stores; any other that wasn't build-a-bra. She didn't want him looking at other women holding bras against their chest.

He walked out, having the item in a bag after he had purchased it.

He looked at his phone, and he had enough time to go and get a coffee or something. And just when she looked up, his heart skipped a beat.

There, a couple of feet away from him, he saw perfection he had seen exactly _fourteen months and seven days ago_.

Blonde curls jumping at her rhythm as she walked, with smiling blue eyes at the people she looked as they passed her while sipping on her fat shake. Holding bags in the other hand, and going into the elevator.

She was alone, and so was the elevator.

In seconds he ran to it, as she looked down at her phone, he placed his arm in between forcing the doors to open causing her to look up.

She stopped drinking, and stopped pressing buttons on her pear phone. And once he was in, his brown eyes met her crystal blue diamonds. The door closed, and she put her phone into her pocket.

He couldn't help but smile at her; it's been a while since he'd been that close to her. She smiled, not happily, but a bit scared. Of what? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out.

"Hey," he said under his breath. She sighed and replied with the same word, and then it was silence once more. She then looked up at him, and he got closer making her take a step back.

"H-how… you been?" Sam asked trying to make small talk. He shrugged his shoulders, and placed his hands inside his pockets.

He wondered, like he'd been doing on the way to the mall, if her stomach was still having that fuzzy feeling by just having him near. It's been more than a year, and he hadn't gone over her. But had she?

"Well, I suppose. You?"

She smiled, and sighed, "Could be better." She said under her breath and looked down.

And when she looked up, she noticed he had shifted in front of her. Her eyes, meeting his. Such a long while since he'd seen then this close in person; she still had some photos in her room, hiding in her drawers under clothes.

"Sam," he was only centimeters away from her lips, and she did feel those damn butterflies fighting to escape her stomach. Slowly, his hands were on her waist, and she didn't slap them away. Instead, she slowly closed her eyes, big eyelashes covering her vision hiding her diamonds.

And in less than a second, she felt his lips slowly brush into her. Just like fourteen months and seven days ago.

She agreed with his lips, and slowly tilted her head when one of his hands was in her cheek, behind her ear. Her hands had traveled up from his chest to his shoulders as he pulled her closer.

And when they heard the ding of the elevator, she pulled away from him, staring terrified. But he could see the sparkle in her eyes as she covered her lips.

She whispered something, and shook her head as she walked out rapidly dragging her bags. He ran after her, getting a hold of her wrist and stopping her as she tried to pull away.

She shook her head, she tried to walk, but he got confront of her and cupped her face once more. She couldn't look away as soon as his eyes locked with her, even tough her thoughts told her to. But her heart was beating too fast and she didn't move.

Why had she kissed him when she had a boyfriend? Why did she reply when their lips met one another, just like over a year ago.

"Don't run away from it," he whispered into her breath and she shook her head looking down. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of her boyfriend. She couldn't, that kiss made her bring all those memories into her mind.

The Christmas parties, birthdays, dates, kisses, the love that was shared. When she last gave in to him, fourteen months ago and _five _days ago.

"Sam, Sammy, my Princess Puckett," she slowly looked up at him, not knowing what to do; if to cry, run away, kiss him, she didn't know what! "Remember the last night we spent together, remember how in love we were, and I know you don't love him!"

"What do you know Benson?"

She clenched her teeth and glared into her eyes, and in that moment he locked lips with her. Pulling her closer and she didn't pull away until seconds later, "That you love me, and you love-"

"That was over a year ago." She pulled away from his brace, and as she was about to walk out, he called her, "Sam, the love's still there." She stood there, looking away, "You can't run from it."

She looked down, and some people were starting to look at them, as she turned to him, "_I know you know how we felt about that night_."

.

_She was breathing heavily as her breath created a small fog against him as she touched his cheek. His sweat would rub against her forehead as he would feel her bare body against his. She pushed her blonde curls to the back as she was now against Freddie's bedroom window. _

_The room was now hot, had been cold when they had started because of the rains breeze. Rain drops were on the window, and she groaned as her bare back touched the cold glass and she took deep breaths. _

Just her skin against the window_, and it felt wonderful. They _both took it slow and they both knew _the feeling was magical, just like every other night. Every time they made love was like they never had enough of each other. _

.

"Fred-"

"Sam, you're Princess Puckett! _Will he love her the way he loved her_? "

She didn't answer out loud, but she knew it anyways.

"_Will he tell you everyday_?"

Her hands formed a fist while she held the some bags in her hand and the fat shake in the other.

" _Will he make you feel like you're invincible_," he almost screamed, "_With every word he'll say_?"

He got closer, and when his hand touched her shoulder, in a small whisper, "_Don't throw it all away_."

Without another word she ran away; he followed and tried to catch up.

It was already dark outside, and it was pouring outside, it was raining hard. People with umbrellas leaving and some running into the place. Then she catched bounding curls, running toward a car.

She looked back as soon as she reached the passengers door and saw him as he got closer, and then she got inside. But he kept running, trying to catch that car. And just as he stopped the car passed them, and he saw him.

It was a man, he could see some features, and recognized him from sometimes before; he just couldn't believe that she was still with him after knowing that she still loved him.

His heart felt heavy, and his throat had a knot on his throat. He covered his face, and almost screamed. Then remembering his item, she shrieked and hit it under his jacket as he ran to his car.

He sat there in the car's seat, and stared blankly at the one in front of him. But all he was thinking was that _it shoulda been him inside that car_. He rested his head on the steering wheel; _it should have been Freddie instead of him in the dark_.

Starting the car, he drove off placing the item on the seat next to him. The seat where Sam could've been.

The rain was still pouring, and it got even worse when he reached his apartments. He dragged himself up to the elevator, and when he reached his floor he sighed as he opened the door.

It was empty, meaning that the blue eyes blonde wasn't laying in the couch scanning the channels in his TV. His heart hurt, and felt heavier than earlier.

_He's a sucker for that feeling_ and he knew that. _Happens all the time_, _love_ at least. Even tough they weren't together, when seeing her with him, _he always ended up feeling cheated_. And she's always _on his mind_.

_Will he love her the way he loved her_?

He placed the item on the sofa, and sighed when he let himself fall next to it taking his jacket off.

After minutes at staring at a turned off TV, he walked to his bathroom and turned the shower on, and took a shower. It was a long shower. He got out, wearing boxers and drying his hair with a towel.

At that moment there was a knock in his door, he walked to it slowly, feeling the fluff of the carpet. And when he opened the door, his heart punched his ribcage when he felt a pair of lips on his.

A cretin blonde headed demon had returned into his life as she jumped on him tangling her feet behind his back and hands behind his neck. Slamming the door he replied, hearing loud smacks when parting and kissing again. After a couple of seconds, her feet touched the floor, and she looked up at him.

With a sheepish smile, she tiptoed once more, and gently kissed him again and then hugged him. He braced her back, and his life was complete once more; his life could continue without a pause. He was going to take advantage of every second.

"Freddie, I-"

He swept her off her feet bridal style and she laughed as he had a smirk on his face as he raced himself into his bedroom. Her hands behind his neck and legs in the air, and then he dropped her on the bed.

Slowly getting on her, he kissed her with so much passion feeling the feeling he had urged for. And with a smirked, her hands went behind his neck as his traveled the body under her shirt that he hadn't explored in such a long while.

**So this was my one-shot, somewhat long, sorry about that. I really hoped you enjoyed(: So tell me what you think by reviewing! [sorry if any mistakes] **


End file.
